


Family Man

by grimmswan



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Abusive Ex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Threat to children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: Set two months after canon. A troubling case involving an abusive man kidnapping his ex and her children has Nick thinking of his own special family. One shot. Warnings for children in peril. Original character death. (Not the children)
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Adalind Schade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Family Man

Family Man  
The Portland police department was called in by the F.B.I. to help out with a case of murder and kidnapping.  
John Francis broke into the home of his ex wife, Laura and her new family, shot Laura’s husband Mather Turner and his mother Rebecca. At gunpoint, Francis then took his ex, the daughter he shared with Laura as well as the newborn son Laura had with her new husband.  
By some miracle, Mathew survived but his mother was killed near instantly. The neighbors had heard the John Francis’s car and his yelling at his ex. They knew he was an abusive controlling man who tried to gain full custody of his daughter just to force Laura to go back to him. So they called the police right away, and they had been on the phone when they heard the shots. The ambulance was able to get there quickly and save Mathews life. Though they were too late to save Rebecca’s.  
“He’s a self entitled prick who thinks the whole world revolves around him.” The neighbor said to the officers when they arrived on scene. “Children should never be used as leverage. And it takes a cowardly spineless man to use a woman’s children as a way to manipulate her.”  
An Amber alert was issued right away. Descriptions of the mother and her children, as well as the man who kidnapped them were all over ever radio and local channel in the area.  
Since Nick and Hank had an amazing record for finding missing kids. They were specially requested to join the manhunt by the FBI agent put in charge.  
“Do we know if he owns any property?” Hank asked. “The best place for him to hide out would be somewhere in the middle of the woods. Far away for any neighbors.”  
“We’re looking into it but so far there’s nothing.” Agent Jefferson explained.   
“It might be under someone else’s name.” Nick suggested. He was remembering when his family had been taken and held captive by Black Claw.  
Hank, Wu and Renard were remembering that time as well, if the kind of looks everyone was giving to each other were anything to go by.  
“Francis didn’t have many people he could call friends. Apparently he had a habit of treating everyone like a servant. Constantly ordering them around. He tried to push around the wrong person and ended up losing everything. During his custody hearing he thought he could insult the judge, tell him how to do his job. The judge found that he was abusive and controlling then ruled that Laura was granted full custody of their daughter. At least, that’s what the transcript from the custody hearing says.” Wu informed the group.  
Luck was on their side. A gas station attendant called in. He said he had the John Francis come in a purchase gas as well as some snacks. A woman matching Laura’s description was with him and she looked really upset. She was holding her baby tightly to her. And John seemed to have a vice like grip on the little girl.  
“He’s using the girl to control her mother.” F.B.I. agent Jefferson observed. “I’ve seen lots of abusers use that tactic all the time.”  
Sean flinched slightly at the agent’s choice of words.  
Reviewing the security footage, Nick saw Francis pull a map from his jacket pocket and look at it. Nick recognized the are on the map. He and Monroe often practiced his grimm training near that area. There was a very small hunting cabin Nick had seen several times. It was so small that most likely it had only one floor and few separate rooms.  
Nick would bet his grimm abilities that John Francis had taken Laura and the kids there.  
Out loud Nick said he hiked in that area often and had seen the small cabin. The agent trusted his word and everyone quickly headed to the area and the cabin.  
Knowing that Francis had a gun and would not hesitate to use it on Laura or the children, the task force kept their sirens off and stopped their vehicles just as they had the cabin in sight.  
Nick volunteered to sneak through the woods and to the back of the cabin. His reason being since he was an avid hiker he could be quieter.  
Agent Jefferson agreed with him and let him go. Hank and Wu joined Nick while the agent and Renard approached the house from the front in order to draw Francis’s attention.  
There was a window open with no screen in it in the bathroom. The trio were able to crawl through it and then move quietly to the main area where Francis was keeping Laura and her children at gunpoint.  
Afraid that the innocents could be hurt, Nick chose to charge Francis, knocking him down and the gun out of his hand.  
Hank and Wu ushered Laura and her children out of the house through the back way. Hank picked up the little girl and helped her out of the window and Wu held the infant in his arms while Laura climbed out.  
Once she was safely outside and her children were back in her arms, she thanked the men with tears of relief and joy. Then she hugged them tight when they informed her that her husband Matt was still alive and would make a full recovery.  
They heard Nick shout, “You are under arrest for murder and kidnapping! You have the right to remain silent! Please do so!”  
The group walked around to the front and saw John Francis struggling in Nick’s hold. The detective had a strong grip on the perp but that didn’t seem to faze the criminal. Francis just kept spitting out profanities and calling his ex wife, her husband, the cops and even the children every vulgar name that seemed to pop in his head.  
“Any man who uses violence and manipulation to keep a woman with him is a measly coward and doesn’t deserve to breath.” Agent Jefferson said as Nick shoved Francis into the back of the patrol car. Then the agent turned to the police officer’s and said, “Got mom and the kids alive and safe. I think this calls for a celebration! Drinks are on me!”  
“I have things I have to do.” Renard excused himself, not looking anyone in the eye.  
“That sounds nice, but I have to decline too.” Nick said with a grin. “There’s a pretty blonde, our son and daughter at my home I could really use some quality time with them.”  
The others understood. Though of course Hank and Wu understood more than the agent. This case had stirred up some dark memories from the Black Claw saga and NIck no doubt needed to remind himself that Adalind and the kids were still safely with him.  
Back at the”Fome” Diana perked up. “Mom, Nick is on his way and he’s bringing pizza and donuts!”  
A few seconds later Adalind’s phone dinged with a message from Nick saying he would be picking up dinner on his way home.  
Still amazed at her daughter’s powers, Adalind shook her head and put the stuff she was about to prepare for dinner back in the fridge.  
“Nick wants to spend time with us. He wants to hold us and remind himself that we’re here and his family.” Diana said to Adalind. “I think he is going to want to kiss you a lot tonight.” The little hexenbiest scrunched up her nose at that.  
Adalind laughed at her daughter’s behavior and wondered at her words. Thinking it over, it occurred to Adalind that Nick’s case must have been a hard one and that he might need the comfort of his family.  
When Nick arrived, the first thing he did was cup Adalind’s face and kissed her passionately, leaving the hexenbiest breathless and weak in the knees.  
He then picked up Kelly, holding his son tightly to him and pulled Diana into an equally tight hug. Nick was made extra happy when Diana hugged him tightly back.  
For the rest of the evening, Nick continuously touched each member of his family. Never missing a single opportunity to give a hug or a kiss.  
That night, when it was time for bed, Nick held Diana tightly and said, eyes red with emotion, “I want you to know, I love you so much. You are just as much my daughter as Kelly is my son. And I will do anything to keep you safe.”  
Diana smiled. “I love you too. I know you want to always protect me.” A look of realization came across her face and she said, You're my dad, too! I should be calling you, dad!"  
Nick, unable to say a word, hugged Diana tightly again as tears of joy and love escaped his eyes.  
He tucked her into bed, kissed her forehead then turned to his bedroom doorway, where a smiling and equally teary eyed Adalind was waiting  
She took him by the hand and lead him to their bed. “ Come with me, family man. I think it’s time I show you how much I love you.”


End file.
